


Song/Poem Prompt for English 102

by redd093



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Literature, Narrative, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd093/pseuds/redd093
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a poem I wrote that's based off of a few lines from the song 'A Violet I Plucked From Mother's Grave', written by Will B. Fox. The entire poem is written in a 10/11/12/10 syllable system. Here is a link to the song: <span><a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.casebook.org/victims/mary_jane_kelly.violets.html%C2%A0">www.casebook.org/victims/mary_…</a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Song/Poem Prompt for English 102

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote that's based off of a few lines from the song 'A Violet I Plucked From Mother's Grave', written by Will B. Fox. The entire poem is written in a 10/11/12/10 syllable system. Here is a link to the song: [www.casebook.org/victims/mary_…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.casebook.org/victims/mary_jane_kelly.violets.html%C2%A0)

"Father and Mother, they have pass'd away;  
Sister and brother, now lay beneath the clay,  
But while life does remain to cheer me, I'll retain  
This small violet I pluck'd from mother's grave.",

Once sang the woman, now dead in the streets.  
Blood pooled around her, her organs have all gone.  
The police stand by dumbly, cursing silently  
That awful Jack the Ripper strikes again.

Her red dress and white shawl are stained with blood.  
Her neck matches her dress, ringed with red hand prints.  
And to make things worse, their only witness is dead.  
They gently close her eyes out of respect. 

They close the area and look for clues,  
While she is inspected at the city morgue.  
No signs of intercourse and no signs of struggle,  
Even her organs were cleanly taken.

With no clues found at the scene of the crime,  
As well as no known motive or witnesses,  
Her killer could be anyone and anywhere.  
How many more will die before Jack's caught?

At her funeral, no one's eyes are dry.  
Friends and family gather to mourn her death.  
Everyone asks the same questions; "Who?", "How?" and "Why?",  
But even today, the questions remain.

Her tombstone reads "Here Lies Mary Kelly".  
And under her name, are the last words she sang;  
"But while life does remain to cheer me, I'll retain  
This small violet I pluck'd from mother's grave."


End file.
